usrufandomcom-20200216-history
Security Forces
__NOEDITSECTION__ |image = |caption = |aka = |formed =2009 |country =Cyberia |preceding = |dissolved = |superseding = |jurisdiction =Cyberian Military Bases (CMBs) |headquarters =Lemarchand CMB, Kherson |motto = |employees = |budget = |chief = |subordinates = |parent_title =Department |parent_authority =ASC Department of Justice |child_agencies =}}The Cyberian Security Forces (CSF or SF) are one of the three major police forces in Cyberia. They are military police (MPs), who focus on maintaining the peace and orderly conduct on military bases, securing and guarding said bases, and handling various forms of internal affairs within the State Military. They can be likened to members of Section 1, with the exception that the SF work almost exclusively within military bases, and are more closely involved with the scrutiny of military personnel as opposed to civilians. Duties and Function Contrasting from Section 1 and the Riot Control Corps, who almost exclusively work to protect the civilian sector, the Security Forces work only with military law, which involves only those who work for the Cyberian government. That includes Metro and RC as well, proving that the SF has superior authority above all other Cyberian police forces, in the context of arresting offenders within the government. The Security Forces' job is primarily to handle disturbances at the military level. This includes investigating internal affairs just as much as it includes citation of minorly offending servicemen. Secondarily, Security Forces are also responsible for being the first line of defense when it comes to external attacks against Cyberian military bases. That is, they patrol perimeters, inlets and outlets, and keep an eye out for any incoming threats, quickly relaying such information to more internal authority while keeping the threat at bay, if possible. Interestingly, Security Forces have the authority to temporarily detain anyone of higher rank than themselves, provided that they have reasonable suspicion for doing so that will hold up in a court-martial proceeding if necessary. Uniform and Weapons The Security Forces wear the same ABU uniform as the majority of other government employees, however they are designated the all-blue color to their uniforms known as BWS or Blue Working Solid or "Blues". Just like the majority of Cyberian military jobs, the Security Forces blend in well with their brothers and sisters in arms. However, the addition of a sidearm that they frequently carry with them on the job is a more obvious indication of occupation that most uniformed servicemen don't usually have. Less-obviously, just like other servicemen, SF has a patch on their arms indicating what job area they fall under. Enlisted SF that act as patrolmen within military bases can usually be seeing openly carrying a sidearm on top of their military uniforms, either on their belt or strapped to their thigh. In truth, the common patrolmen types are typically less armed than even Metro policemen. SF that guard perimeters of military outposts or other such point of military interest, generally are equipped with a rifle in addition to their sidearm, as well as a combat vest over their uniform's jacket and a ballistic helmet. Category:Cyberian Government Agencies Category:Police Agencies